Travel Trout
Travel Trout is the name of a travel agency that has locations in many cities in the Flipverse. Ivy is a travel agent who started working at the Calypso Island branch when the agency first opened. When Edoardo Romano and Olga sent out invitations to their upcoming wedding, Doan/Utah/Custom Worker used the Travel Trout website to plan his/her trip to Portallini. One of their agencies can be seen in Whiskview Mall. Travel Trout Tours Papa's Pizzeria This building houses Papa Louie’s very first restaurant, Papa’s Pizzeria. There are over a dozen apartments above the pizzeria, which are home to some of your favorite customers. You can climb the stairwell all the way to the roof and see a breathtaking view of the bustling town of Tastyville." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7331 Cloudberry Beauty Salon Cloudberry Beauty Salon was started by the mother/daughter team of Vicky and Mindy. Vicky handles the wide array of beauty treatments performed at the salon, while her daughter, Mindy, focuses on hairdressing." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7498 Sugarplex Theater Sugarplex Theaters can be found in many cities. The towering art-deco design and neon lights attract huge crowds that are eager to see the latest blockbuster movies. Each year, the Sugarplex Theater company hosts the Sugarplex Film Fest. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7820 Pauly's Pepper Pauly's Pepper is located right next to Papa's Pizzeria. Specializing in crushed pepper and exotic spices, Pauly's Pepper has a seasoning for every season. Papa Louie uses all their spices for all his major resteraunts around the world. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8448 Hugo's Warped Records This one-of-a-kind record shop is run by local celebrity, DJ Honey Buster, AKA Hugo. Here you will find rare vinyl records of the past along with new pressings of indie hits. Hugo’s Warped Records is the last of it’s kind, a stalwart to music’s heyday, and a mecca for avid collectors. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8919 Surf Shack Winding your way along the boardwalk, you will come upon an unassuming yellow bungalow overlooking the pristine beach. The large Surf Shack sign and wide open doorway beckon you into the shop. Here you will find the owner, Kahuna, waxing up a longboard for the next surfing class. His store has everything you need for your vacation on Calypso Island. A wide variety of Sundresses, Shades, Snorkels and more line the walls of the Surf Shack. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9576 Greasy Gear Garage Need a break from the crisp mountain air? Then head over to Maple Mountain’s one-and-only auto repair shop, The Greasy Gear Garage. There you can take in the city-smells of gasoline, motor oil, and the faint scent of new tires. Although you can comfortably lounge in the waiting room, you should really take a peak in the back garage. It is there that you will find the shop owner, Wendy, hard at work on some of the coolest bikes, cars, and karts that you have ever seen. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9769 Sarge Fan's House When his grandmother moved to Prune Creek Retirement Home, she insisted that Sarge Fan take care of her old house. As soon as he was given the keys, Sarge Fan started painting the house to better match his style. This one bedroom bungalow is situated on the south side of town along a small, tree-lined street. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12617 Category:Locations Category:Whiskview Mall